kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Branch (Trolls)
Branch is the deuteragonist of the animated film, Trolls. And Ms. Mimi smaller friend in the world. He is voiced by Justin Timberlake, Liam Henryand, Skylar Astin, Rainn Wilson (Trolls: The Beat Goes On!) (Rainn Wilson as Gargamel from smurfs the lost village). 金猴降妖 shake time "My name is Branch and I am a troll. Why do I live in a heavily fortified survival bunker? Because right outside my door lurks a nightmare named Poppy. Poppy is the leader of the trolls, and it's not her fault she's so insanely happy. She's just never faced a real problem until now on "Happiness is inside of all of us, right? Sometimes, you just need someone to help you find it." Appearance During most of the film, Branch has blue-gray skin with blue-black hair that is shorter than most of the trolls. His nose is lavender, and his eyes are a blue. He wears a vest made of dark green leaves and dark brown shorts that are very worn and clumsily stitched up. Like the other trolls, he has four fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot, and he almost always wears a frown on his face. After singing to Poppy to bring her color back, she gives him his color back too. He then turns back into his original colors. He then has a bright teal complexion, dark royal blue hair that grows longer than his hair before, his eyes brighten to a light sky blue, he has very few glitter freckles, he gets slightly purple rosy cheeks, his vest becomes bright green, his shorts become a light brown, and his nose is turned into a light purple. As a child, Branch is shown with short, sticking up, dark royal blue hair. He is seen wearing light brown shorts, with a strap around his right shoulder with a few green patches, quite similar to the shorts he wears when he gets older. He also wore a blue hug-time bracelet. In the trailer of Trolls World Tour, he also wears a green hug time bracelet. Trivia * Trolls is the second DreamWorks Animation film to have Justin Timberlake voice a character, after King Arthur in Shrek the Third. * Unlike most Trolls, at the beginning, Branch dislikes hugs and always tries to avoid Hug Time. * Branch doesn't wear a Hug Time bracelet at any time in the film. But we can see that in the flashback of him as a kid he used to wear one. He must have gotten rid of it after he became gray to avoid Hug Time for himself. * It is unknown what happened to Branch's parents, though it is theorized that they sacrificed themselves to save Branch and possibly Grandma Rosiepuff from being eaten. * Branch was a child when the Trolls escaped from Bergen town, which makes him in his early to mid-twenties by the events of the film, meaning that he is a few years older than Poppy. * It can be implied at various moments in the film before he regained his true colors, that he longed to be happy again and was quite lonely. For example, when he looked sadly at invitations he was given by Poppy that he keeps behind a curtain in his bunker, and when he became sad when Poppy was leaving his bunker. * It's possible that Branch lacks self-confidence when he tries to confess his feelings to Poppy like Bridget. * Branch may suffer from manic depression et schizophrenia. * Branch and Bridget share the same love story with a broken heart to some differences. * Considering that he became gray when he was a child, (around five or six) Branch has been without his true colors for most of his life. * Branch's hair was shorter than the other Trolls' for the majority of the film. When his true colors are restored, his hair grows longer and brighter. * Branch has always had secret feelings towards Poppy. This can be concluded by the fact he has been keeping Poppy's cards for years. He saved her from spiders and multiple times calms her down and comforts her when she gets scared or fussy. Also, when Branch was feeding Bridget romantic poetry to say on her date with King Gristle Jr., he was actually talking about Poppy, with the bright smile and beautiful, deep eyes, and smiled at her for a second before looking away. He later confirms this when he confesses his love/feelings for her by singing True Colors. She admits through song that she fell in love with him and now loves him back and then they sing True Colors together. * The possible reason for Branch refusing all of Poppy's invitations and acts of kindness towards him is because he's worried that if he shows his true colors again, he'll end up getting someone else killed and he did not want to make a list. In a different sense, Branch was being a jerk the whole time because he was trying to protect her. * Branch hates Creek. Probably because of Poppy's former crush on him. Since Branch liked her, he was possibly jealous of Poppy's crush on him. You can see evidence of this: ** When He immediately chokes Creek using his hair, knowing he's going to sell them out, after Chef told them that Creek will be the one who will help her find the other Trolls; but after Creek confirmed that he WILL be selling them out, Branch is seen very glad, and proud of Poppy for strangling Creek again. He must have waited a LONG time to see her do that. And he finally did. * Branch hates playful humor so much he chased Cloud Guy, who was just playfully teasing him, with two broken sticks, trying to attack him. * Branch has some similarity with Princess Star in Star vs. the forces of evils. They are both secretly in love with another main character and are jealous of their relationship with another character. For Star, it's little different just because Marco and Jackie had a romantic relationship while for Branch, Poppy and Creek were not defined as close friends who could fall in love but as Creek played with Poppy's feelings, we can not say they are in a relationship but Branch thought he had something romantic between them, which made him jealous on some scene of the movie. Gallery lates13t.png 361.jpg Branch.png|Branch (trolls) Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Formerly Characters Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Adult Category:Troll Category:Grass Category:Mythical Animals Category:Good Games Category:Song